In the electronic information age, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be disseminated electronically is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access and smart mobile devices may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking for solutions to control the distribution of sensitive data.
Traditional data loss prevention (“DLP”) systems may monitor activity and intercept data at a variety of points in a network and/or computing system in efforts to detect and regulate the flow and access of sensitive data. In some cases, a DLP policy may trigger when a DLP system identifies one or more keywords, phrases, and/or textual patterns in intercepted data. Unfortunately, a DLP system may fail to identify sensitive textual data when the textual data is not expressed in the primary language of the DLP system. For examples, some employees of an organization may be multilingual and use languages other than the primary language of the organization in some communications. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for data loss prevention.